


Mind, Body & Soul

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The definition of what makes them who they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind, Body & Soul

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
  
We hold in love's passionate embrace.  
  
We seek minds which flow in perfect synchronicity.  
  
We blend flesh to flesh in vibrant colors.  
  
We lose sense of self when we dissolve into one.


End file.
